Kobra Kompressor
Human terrorist with a flair for technology and the dramatic *PC in: Exiles *NPC in: Exiles *Race: Human *Level: 50 *Game System: Marvel Super Heroes Description F EX 20 +1 H2H, +2 Sword A Ex 20 +1 w/ Ranged S Ty 6 (Rm 30 in Armor) E Ex 20 R Rm 30 +1 Electronics I Ex 20 +1 to Initiative P Am 50 Leadership Health: 66 Karma: 241 Res: Mn 75 (his world)/ 0 Pop: Am -50 (his world)/ 0 Real Name: Jesse Alan Swindler Occupation: World-wide militia leader and terrorist, former used car salesman, former small business owner, former President of Cobra Island (while it was a real country) Legal Status: American veteran with only a minor criminal record, legally dead Marital Status: Divorced Group Affiliation: Cobra, Exiles Height: 6’ Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown (sometimes appearing blue, due to false-color contact lenses) Weight: 165 lbs Other Distinguishing Characteristics: Kobra Kompressor has a short ponytail, a thick white beard, and wears a pair of round-rimmed prescription sunglasses when ‘out of uniform.’ Movement: 2 areas/turn KNOWN POWERS None. Equipment Blaster: A pistol firing Excellent (20) plasma bolts (2 area range). Taken from dead Ani-Man. Combat Armor, Mk 5 (v16): Originally designed and built for him by the treasonous Crimson Guardsman Fred VII, and enhanced by Doctor Mindbender, this incredibly advanced and very expensive suit of combat armor has these capabilities: * Armor: This suit is composed of beryllium steel plate components hidden beneath flexible bullet-proof polymer fabrics. These layers of protection provide Incredible (40) protection from Energy and Physical attacks. * Super Strength: Kobra Kompressor’s combat armor greatly enhances the strength of its wearer. It boosts it to the point that he can use the armor to crush an engine block with his bare hands. This translates into a +3 CS boost in the wearer’s strength, with an upper limit of Incredible (40). Combat Knife: Good (10) Edged Damage, EX (16) MatStr; sometimes laced with poison. Helmet (v1): This helmet is loaded up with all kinds of high tech goodies to assist him in the perpetration of nefarious deeds. It is basically a black metal helmet, with a mirrored, one-way visor that offers his head Incredible (40) protection against physical and energy (including sonic) attack. It has these built-in devices: * Anti-Tampering Safeguards: In order to prevent anyone from unmasking him, or to otherwise avenge himself upon anyone who happens to kill him, Kobra Kompressor has armed his battle helmet with about a quarter pound of plastic explosives. Should they be activated, they will explode to inflict Incredible (40) Edged Attack damage to everybody within one area of his position. He can also administer an IN 40 Electrical Energy attack to anyone who touches his helmet while he’s wearing it. * Internal Communications System: This allows Kobra Kompressor to have portable communications on the go. The works at Typical (6) rank, allowing it a 100 mile com range (assuming Kompressor doesn’t dial into a remote operator service), and is equipped with Incredible transmission encryption. * Sealed Systems: Kompressor’s helmet is highly defended against airborne contaminants of any variety, filtering out poisons, airborne bacteria/viruses, and the like with Incredible ability. Furthermore, it has access to miniature air tanks, stored within Kompressor’s uniform, that allow him to subsist without air altogether for at least an hour at a time, maybe longer. * Infrared: Good (10) intensity infrared scanners. Laser Pistol (v1, v2, v8, v11): Kobra Kompressor utilizes a simple yet effective energy weapon, capable of inflicting Good (10) Armor Piercing Energy damage per blast. He can fire this gun about six times before either recharging it or replacing its existing power pack. Shotgun (v6, v7): Sometimes, when he’s feeling particularly sadistic, Kobra Kompressor has taken it upon himself to carry about a shotgun while in the field. He can use this gun to inflict Excellent (20) Edged Attack damage to his opponents with every deadly blast. Staff (v13): Adopted recently in his career, this item is more of a ceremonial device than anything else, but it works in a pinch. Made from a gold-plated metal of Amazing (50) material strength, Kobra Kompressor can use this over-stylized, over-sized snake staff to inflict his Strength rank +1 CS (IN 40 in Armor) in Blunt Attack damage with every strike, though he mostly just uses this weapon for theatrical effect. In a pinch, however, he can use the staff to administer Excellent (20) Armor Piercing Electrical Energy damage lethal blasts at range (A FEAT), or RM 30 blasts by touch (F FEAT). Submachine Gun: While he has a veritable arsenal at his beck and call, Kobra Kompressor usually prefers to use a simple submachine gun when he needs to shoot someone – or something. This usually takes the form of a pistol, but if he’s on a specific mission, he’ll often use a rifle if necessary. Either way, he can use these guns to inflict Typical (6) Shooting damage with a single shot, +1 CS in a semi-auto burst. Sword: Good (10) Edged Damage, EX (16) MatStr. Talents Business / Finance: His original claim to fame, Kobra Kompressor knows money – and how! Of course, his particular business deals are what one could call shady in nature (pyramid schemes, etc…), but he’s the master of financial matters. He has countless contacts in the business world, and he makes all Reason FEAT rolls concerning financial maneuvers at a +1 CS. Criminology: The flip side of his business dealings, this talent reflects the abject disrespect that Kobra Kompressor has demonstrated when making money – no matter who gets hurt in the meantime. Telemarketing scams, door to door salesmen, money laundering, and more – if it’s not on the up and up, Kobra Kompressor’s is a veritable master in making it happen. Electronics: One of the many skills that he acquired in his descent into criminal despotism, this talent reflects Kobra Kompressor’s mastery of advanced hardware – either the design or repair of such, since his group needed a technological edge to overcome the forces before it. When building, repairing, or reverse engineering a device, Kobra Kompressor makes his Reason FEAT rolls at +1 CS. Guns: One of Kobra Kompressor’s hobbies – well, virtually his only hobby, really – is target shooting with automatic pistols. He’s done this for years, both for personal enjoyment and to give himself something of an edge should he run into one of his innumerable opponents in the field. This talent grants him a +1 CS to any gun-based attack rolls he must make. Leadership: More than anything else, Kobra Kompressor is an extremely savvy and charismatic man. He knows what makes people tick – especially the criminally minded. Kobra Kompressor can easily coordinate a large group of fighting thugs, no matter what their relative level of combat training is, and make them an effective force for evil. Marksmanship: Wishing to be proficient in all the weapons that Cobra produces, as well as most of the other stuff out there, Kobra Kompressor has spent years after years figuring out how to effectively utilize any and all weapon systems out there. Essentially, Kobra Kompressor can use any weapon that requires an Agility FEAT to hit as though his own score were +1 CS in rank. Martial Arts: another combat skill that Kompressor has picked up in his years in charge of Cobra is the essential ability to defend himself should he find himself unarmed – no matter how unlikely that turn of events may be. In unarmed melee, Kobra Kompressor can make Blunt attacks at his Fighting rank +1 CS (RM). Military: Kobra Kompressor has never been trained in a proper, military fashion, but he has erected his own, quasi-military structure around him. This talent gives him a +1 CS in all military matters, whether he be trying to concoct some violent mission or coordinate one. Furthermore, it gives him all kinds of contacts from his own organization, Cobra, who are loyal to him and him alone – not Cobra. Pilot / Air: Finally, in order to fully make use of the gear at his organization’s disposal, Kobra Kompressor has been trained in the use of his various kinds of aircraft, from helicopters to fighter jets to even Cobra’s experimental spacecraft. When flying any such vehicles, whether he’s in combat or not, Kobra Kompressor makes any Control FEAT rolls at a +1 CS. Weapons Specialist: Sword (+2) Contacts In the almost twenty years that he has headed the clandestine terrorist outfit known as Cobra, Kobra Kompressor has acquired countless contacts in criminal, political, and legal circles. Though the legions of Cobra are fanatically loyal to him – with a few exceptions in the higher echelons – Kobra Kompressor also has dozens of politicians under his thumbs, whether they be in charge of their respective nations or not. However, all of these contacts were left in the world he came from. Right now, all he can rely on are the Exiles (Havoc, Dark Claw, H.E.R.B.I.E., Karma, Mask, Rogue, Sabretooth, Spider-Ham, Storm, Heather Hudson). Bio IMAGE Kobra Kompressor is a tall man in paramilitary power armor. His face is hidden behind a mirrored mask, and through it his hissing voice sounds somewhat modulated, as if it’s being intentionally amplified and distorted to further conceal his identity. Over his shoulder he wears a short black red-lined cape, which looks somewhat singed on the edges. In battle he carries a large, snake-headed staff, and at his side is a sheathed rapier, as well as several firearms in combat webbing. ROLEPLAYING NOTES Kobra Kompressor is used to being in charge of any given situation, and being feared by the populous at large, if not by his primary enemies. As a member of the Exiles, he’s one of the weaker members of the team, a situation that burns him deeply, and forces him to focus more on using his keen wit to succeed rather than brute violence. In Machiavellian fashion, he seeks to undermine the authority of those more powerful than he on the team, so he can eliminate them and replace them with more pliable puppets. While he has some respect for Karma and her abilities, he loathes Havoc and Storm, and would bump them off at the earliest opportunity. He views Morph as a clown beneath his contempt, and treats Rogue with a wary distance, due to her unpredictability (although he believes he will ultimately learn to control her). He is only working with this team long around to get back to his old universe where he reigns supreme (at least in his own mind). In the meantime, he’s biding his time, and working to increase his power in the group. Last session he tried to teleport Spider-Ham down to Pharos Island, losing him in the progress. He also talked Juggernaut down during a fight, possibly making a new ally in the Aniverse. Unfortunately Kobra Kompressor was accidentally buried in the sand by a TK blast from Phoenix... whether the other Exiles stopped to dig him out before they left remains to be seen. Secret GM Info KOBRAVERSE HISTORY The man who would become Kobra Kompressor has his roots as a small time businessman. A veteran of the Vietnam War, he was generally unsuccessful in his ventures, either in used car sales or in other shady schemes, although didn’t truly go off the deep end until the government foreclosed on his business, and in short succession his lost his car lot, his wife (who ran off with his lawyer), and custody of his son, Billy. Going mad with grief, he burned down his former place of business, and disappeared. Descending into a wandering life on the road, the future Kompressor’s paranoia grew in staggering leaps, and he came to the conclusion that Big Government and Big Business was out to get the little guy, guys like him, and that something had to be done about this state of affairs. To this end, he began to hold meetings across the country, recruiting local thugs and malcontents into his growing power structure. Not trusting his wife with his son, he kidnapped Billy and brought him with on his trips cross country. Having a band of the angry and disenfranchised at his beck and call, the man launched an ambitious pyramid scheme sales program, and used the profits to found an underground organization dedicated to circumventing the system, garnering power through extortion and violence. He named this organization Cobra, and renamed himself Cobra Commander. Originally, he based Cobra in the quaint town of Springfield, a nice place that had fallen on financially hard times, and was more than ready to accept Cobra’s goal of beating the system by disregarding it. Everybody, from the mayor to the police to the small business-folk were under the complete thrall of the Cobra regime, which was just the way the Commander liked it. Horrified by what was going on, Billy, Kompressor’s son, blanked out most of his childhood, and joined an anti-Cobra resistance movement in Springfield. As he did so, his father embarked on various plots to take over the world – or at the very least, several small portions of it. However, the Commander did not go unopposed in his goals, for a new military unit had been formed to combat groups like Cobra. It was called G.I. Joe – and got in the way of innumerable schemes devised by the Commander, forcing him to eventually bring in various outside assistants to keep the good fight going. However, adding personalities like Destro, Major Bludd, the Baroness, and more only heightened his paranoia levels. This put a damper on Cobra’s overall success for years, though it turned out that this paranoia wasn’t totally unfounded; you see, on one particularly dark day, Major Bludd and the Baroness used Billy in a plot to assassinate the Commander, and thanks to the quick actions of Storm Shadow (his ninja bodyguard, of the Arashikage ninja clan), the Commander was saved at the last minute. Once this matter was resolved (namely, after Storm Shadow rescued poor Billy from a Cobra dungeon), the Commander embarked on his most ambitious scheme ever – the creation of Cobra Island! He did this by tricking the Joe team into dropping enough ordinance on the ocean floor to trigger a shift in the tectonic plates beneath the Caribbean Sea – thus raising a large chunk of land from the bottom. Once he’d done that, the Commander moved onto the island and occupied it until his lawyers, acting in the capitol of every nation bordering the Caribbean, could get the island recognized as a legitimate country. This was the single greatest victory against the Joe team he’d achieved to this point, and after moving most of his armed forces to the island, Cobra went legitimate – legally, at least. While the world now had to tolerate Cobra as a political entity, the Commander launched several other schemes meant to destabilize various hot spots around the earth. However, he made the mistake of allowing one of his newer recruits, one Doctor Mindbender, to perform an experiment that would conceivably create a super-soldier from the DNA of various warriors from days long past. Curiously, his scheme worked, and as the G.I. Joe team located and invaded Springfield, Cobra unleashed their newest creation, dubbed Serpentor, on the hapless Joes. Unprepared for the man’s sheer military genius, gained through hundreds of years of combat experience, the Joe team was completely befuddled while the rest of the Cobra forces in Springfield evacuated – with nary a trace left behind. With no evidence, the Joe team had been left with the smoking remains of a small Vermont town in their wake, and as such the group was suspended until things could be sorted out. While this occurred, Serpentor made his way to Cobra Island and, though the Commander figured out that the man would try to take his place, he wasn’t quick enough to kill him before he landed. Having been a hero of Springfield’s evacuation, Serpentor exuded his greasy charm all over the ranks of Cobra, and within weeks, had wormed himself into a position to co-rule Cobra with the Commander. This didn’t sit well with him, and hoping to regain control of the group, the Commander led an assault on the Joes’ base, the second Pit, in order to make himself look better. Though all the Joes save for Hawk were outside the Pit, the battle didn’t go in Cobra’s favor, and as Hawk destroyed the underground compound in order to take the majority of the Cobra Command out in one fell swoop. He buried the Commander and Destro under tons of rubble. Luckily for these two villains, the Joes had also left an escape vehicle deep underground, and the duo used this to dig their way free. Once they had done so, the Commander learned that his son, Billy, wasn’t dead; he’d almost been killed after getting caught in the middle of a battle between the Soft Master (tracking the Hard Master’s killer) and Scrap-Iron, and was badly injured in an explosion. Recovering his son, the Commander vowed to be a better father, and hoping to start in that direction immediately, took him to see Fred VII. One in a series of look-alike Crimson Guardsmen, Fred VII was a mechanical genius, adept in the creation of robotic technologies. When the Commander came to him, he devised a robotic leg for Billy, who had lost one in the explosion created by Scrap-Iron, and acquired a suit of combat armor made especially for him by his faithful operative. He even tested it out in single combat against the Joes right away. Once Billy recovered from his coma and later cybernetic grafting, he confronted his father about his villainous ways and, hoping to be there for his son, the Commander decided not to try and regain control of Cobra. Hearing this, Fred VII lost it, feeling that he’d invested years in a sham, and shot the Commander in the back. With the help of Raptor, he even buried him outside of his Denver auto shop. While Fred VII got it in his head to take over Cobra, posing as the Commander, the original head of that group was dug up by Fred VIII, who was watching Fred VII’s activities (as all the Fred series Guardsmen were instructed secretly to keep tabs on each other), and he took the Commander to a Fred-series doctor to have him fixed up. Once he recovered from his almost death, the Commander started over. But not the way he originally intended. You see, he built up a brand new criminal empire, with the assistance of the highly motivated workforce that the Crimson Guard represented. Years later, when Doctor Mindbender journeyed to the site where Fred VII buried him, hoping to recover enough genetic material to clone him and replace Fred VII, the original the Commander made his move. Collecting Mindbender and Raptor (who led him to the burial site), The Commander returned to Cobra Island, where he proceeded to bury those two, Fred VII, his son Billy, Zartan, Firefly, and the corpse of Serpentor (who’d been murdered by Zartan some time back) in the freighter that was land-locked on the island, and then buried it under the inactive volcano in the center of Cobra Island. Having returned with a vengeance, The Commander then embarked on a new scheme, creating another Springfield out of Millville, a small town in the Midwest that had fallen on hard times similar to those that hit Springfield so long ago. Rather than win the populace over with his charm and economic philosophy, The Commander simply subjected the entire town to Doctor Venom’s brainwave scanner. Now having an industrial town in the Midwest with which to build his arms for cheap, The Commander pulled all kinds of new maneuvers worldwide, hoping to foster unrest and conflict in order to have folks to sell his Cobra gear to. This made him billions, even after he eventually abandoned Cobra Island to Firefly and his ninja cronies; he left them there just in time to be hit by a massive Joe assault. Though he abandoned his legitimate cover, The Commander immediately found another as the backer of a real, pre-existing nation in eastern Europe, the crumbling Borovia. After doing so, the U.S. government decided that The Commander would have his hands full with this disaster area for years, and as such, they deactivated the force designed to combat Cobra – they shut the Joe team down! These politicians failed to calculate the sheer, unmitigated evil that The Commander represents, and as such, their erroneous move gave the man free reign to fan the flames of dozens of conflicts worldwide. Unopposed for several years, the man did irreparable damage to world peace, which prompted the government to finally reactivate the Joe team several years later. Though the group is equipped with the best hardware on the planet, the simple fact of the matter is that the Commander, along with all of his old cronies (re-aligned to Cobra’s point of view with the brainwave scanner), is well entrenched in various messes world wide. It remains to be seen if the Joes have a chance to defeat their oldest enemy, now that he’s had years to get ahead in the game. Recently, the Commander was yanked from his world and thrown into a fellow group of dimensional refugees calling themselves the Exiles. Dr. Mindbender had built a time machine with the intention to go back in time and kill Joseph Colton before he could form GI Joe. Instead, Cobra Commander took it and used it to go back in time and try to prevent his brother Dan from getting into the car in which he lost his life. Cobra Commander seemed to have failed, but when he tried to return home, he found himself in the Panoptichron. Without Cobra, the Commander has done his best to gather new troops in the universe in which he’s found himself, with mixed results. For the time being, he has started to behave rather erratically, and has renamed himself Kobra Kompressor. Category:Exiles